Twins
by xunfaithfullx
Summary: Hitomi has a twin sister, they are the exact opposite. They both have pendants, they both have the same power and they are both wanted by the opposing sides. Sister against sister.Chapter 7 is up plz R/R ^_^
1. Kicked Out

Chapter 1!@#$%^&*()-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran down the path way through the woods, the wind blowing freeing through my hair. I closed my eyes and ran faster. The pavement beneath me feet and the wind in my hair just gives me the feeling of such freedom, it's beyond imagination. I opened my eyes, the sky was clear and I was yet again late for class. 

"Damn it," I mumbled to my self, taking a short cut through the trees. I emerged just out back of my school. I ran around to the front and ran up the steps. Being the idiot I am, I tripped and fell. "Shit."

"What did I just hear you say?" I voice said from behind me.

I picked up my books and spun around, "Hitomi...what do you want?"

"As your sister I am supposed to watch out for you, I am supposed to make sure you don't screw up...and you just did," she said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and got up, "How did I screw up? Tell me that."

"One," she said pointing at me, "you cursed...and two, you're late."

I swung my bag over my shoulder, "Well look who's talking, you're late to!"

"I am not sister. Look at what I'm wearing...it's gym class!!!" Hitomi screamed at me then stalked off back to the track. I sighed and walked up the rest of the stairs to the front door. A teacher was already waiting for me.

"Yea, yea...I know I'm late...I slept in okay?" I said waving them off and not even looking up.

They grabbed me by my shirt and pulled my back, "Listen young lady, this is the fourth time this week that you have been late. And I don't see how you could be because you're twin sister is _always _on time!"

I blinked a few times then pulled away, "Please don't remind me that I'm related to her because we have nothing in common and I mean NOTHING."

"Saria, you two are the best track runners in the school. You call that nothing in common?" the teacher said softly as if he was implying that I really did like to be like her.

I pulled away and stalked off down the hall. I reached my locker, quickly did the combination and flung it open. Letting it slam against the person next to me.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" some girl in a younger grade said.

I glared down at her, "Maybe you should, before I kick you're ass, ya mouthy little bitch!"

The girl's eye watered slightly then she turned back to her locker and continued to do what she was doing before. I smirked. Stupid kids, they should know better than to speak like that to me. Do I look like I give a fuck about their problems? I have a black belt in Judo and karate, I'm an excellent runner and I don't take shit from nobody.

I slammed my locker shut and walked off to class, I opened the door and walked in casually like nothing was wrong.

"Miss Kanzaki ! You're late, again!" the teacher screamed at me.

"Yea, yea I know that. You think I'm blind?" I said to myself as I sat down in the back of the room. I pulled out my text book and started to pretend to "study". After the teacher sat down at her desk I pulled out a piece of blank paper and started to do my usual. Draw. That's all I ever do, other than fight and train. 

"Shit!" I said in the middle of a dead silent as my pencil broke. Not knowing what I just said, I continued on like nothing happened. Because in my world there is no such thing as "bad words" and "rude comments". It's all just a part of the world and everyone does it.

"KANZAKI!!!!!" my teacher screamed as she walked over to me.

"Yea? I said calmly as I shaped my pencil.

"What did you just say!!!???" she yelled at me.

I looked up calmly and replied, "Shit."

All the other students looked at me, I shrugged, "What? It's the stuff that comes out of a person's ass. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Kanzaki!!! I've had it with you and you're profanity and rude comments!!! Get out! Out of my class room, now!!!" she screamed and threw one of my books across the classroom.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Sure, if that's what you want," I said getting up, grabbing my books and walking out of the classroom. My teacher slammed the door, I sat down against the wall and waited. I knew the principal would be walking down the hallway any minute to come get me. I looked down at the floor and waited.

"Saria Kanzaki?" a voice said from above me.

I looked up, "Yea I'm coming," I said getting up off the floor and swinging my bag over my right shoulder.

**********Later**********

I leaned back in the chair and put my hands behind me head, sighing I closed my eyes and tried to forget about the day. Stupid world, it just has to be so strict. Rules are meant to be broken. Aren't they?

"Saria Kanzaki," the principal said sitting down in his desk.

"Yea?" I replied, without sitting up or opening my eyes.

He sighed, "Kanzaki, your behaviour is unacceptable. You are a valuable runner and karate expert but...."

I sat up and opened my eyes, "But...what?"

"I'm going to have to expel you. I am very sorry but it has to be done," he said getting up from his desk, "You may go get your things from your locker. Return all your text books and borrowed school items, then you may leave."

I sighed and got up from the chair, walking over to the door I looked at a poster on the wall. It said, "You are what you are but to others you may not be so great"

(AN: wow...one whole chapter. okay I guess I gotta do some explaining...okay so...Hitomi and Saria are twin sisters. They are the exact opposite of each other. Hitomi is smart, good child, kind and everyone loves her. Saria is smart but in her own special way, she is the bad ass child, fairly cold to people she meets(if they make her mad) and no one really likes her. Well I'll make some guy in the story like her....but that can wait till much much later...so yea plz R/R and I want at least 3 review before I put up a new chapter okay? thnx guys bye ^_^ )


	2. Into The Light

Chapter 2!@#$%^&*()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in up the front steps to my house, turning the door knob and stepping inside I heard foot steps running towards me.

"Saria!!!" my mother yelled as she ran towards me. She stopped and put her hands on her hips, "How could you do that? After all I have done for you to try and help you get some good consoling and turn your life around from this anger of yours!!! Then what do you go and do but get yourself expelled!! I can't believe you Saria..." she glared.

I sighed and walked past her into the house, "Yes mother...you have tried but there's one thing you never saw about me."

"What...Saria...?" my mother stuttered as she turned around to look at me.

I turned my back to her, "I'm nothing like Hitomi. I am her other side, exact opposite. Nothing can change that...ever," I said walking upstairs to my room. I heard my mother start to cry softly in the kitchen, I paid no attention to it. I threw my bag on the floor beside my bed and turned on my stereo to the max volume. I layed down on my bed and watched the walls vibrate. I had a whole lot of nothing to do now that I didn't have to go to school. I rolled off my bed and walked over to my dresser, opening a small box I took out the pendant my grandmother gave me. Hitomi had one similar to it, her's was red and mine was a dark purple that almost looked black. I put it on. My grandmother was the only one I ever respected. She was so kind and loving she reminded me of Hitomi, in some way she was like Hitomi but in others not. I couldn't explain it but she was just that type of person.

"SARIA!!!" my mother called and banged on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?" I yelled through the door and my booming stereo.

"DINNER!!" she screamed.

I rolled my eyes and turned off my music or so called garbage is what Hitomi calls it. I walked out of my room and downstairs to the table. I grabbed my plate of food and silver wear then walked back up stairs to my room, slamming the door I accidentally knocked down a picture. I shrugged and walked past it to sit on my bed. I sat my plate on my bedside table, sighing I looked out the window. I had nothing to do. My life would be as boring as ever until the summer came. There was a knock at my door, I didn't move.

"What do you want? If you don't have a good reason to talk to me then just leave," I retorted as I stared out the window.

"It's me, Hitomi. Can I come in, just for a minute?"

I rolled my eyes and got up from my bed, "This better be important," I said unlocking the door.

She walked in and over to the window, staring out it she sighed, "Saria, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Yea? What is it?" I remarked coldly and crossed my arms.

She turned around and looked at me, she smiled warmly, "Would you please come to the track with me tonight? Amonu is going to be there, and if I can break the my old record then he is willing to give me my first kiss."

I stared at her, "You really think that he's gonna kiss you?" I laughed.

"Well...he said he would...and the other day when I passed out on the track he came in to see me. And even so when he was there, he tried to kiss me," she blushed and held her pendant in one hand.

I rolled my eyes and sided, "Well if I have to I might as well, I got nothin' else to do now that I have no homework and shit."

"Saria! Watch your language!" Hitomi scolded.

"Yes mother," I stretched and out my hands behind my head.

She blinked and looked down at her pendant, "Umm...I need to leave in like fifteen minutes, if that's alright with you?"

I shrugged, "Sure, just let my get changed. Knock on my door when you have to go."

"Okay, thanks Saria," she smiled as she walked out and closed the door behind he softly.

I walked over to my stereo and turned it on. I danced around my room as I pulled off my school jacket and threw it on the floor. I unbuttoned the front of my blouse and threw that somewhere in my room, I yanked off my shirt and flung that. I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of really baggy and ripped up jeans, staring at them for a while I put them on. I grabbed a black t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I looked in the mirror. I ran a hand through my short red hair. I put on my chain necklace and my watch, slipping on a pair of runner I turned off my stereo and looked in the mirror again. I didn't look much like Hitomi's twin. My hair was down just past my ears, it was red and spiky. My style was completely different from Hitomi's, her and her school uniform where like all she ever whore, sometimes she would where like a pair of jeans but other than that she was your perfect daughter. Then there's me, and I'm just different compared to everyone.

"Saria? Can we go now?" Hitomi asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yea, I'm coming," I said stretching and opening the door. I walked down the stairs with Hitomi and out the front door. It was dark out but not to bad. The sun had just set, the air was still warm. We walked through the tree and down the path that led to the schools track. I sighed, this was probably the last time I would be walking through here for a while.

"Hitomi!" a voice called from a short distance away.

"Amonu!" Hitomi smiled and waved as she ran in his direction. 

I groaned and followed her slowly. This was one of the last things I wanted to do but there was nothing else for me. I walked over to the bleachers and sat at the very top. Hitomi was already in her track suit, she walked over to the starting like for the 100m. Amonu stood at the end with a Hitomi's pendant in his hand. He dropped it and let it swing back and forth keeping perfect, both of our pendants did that. Hitomi sprinted down the track, her hair blowing in the breeze. All of a sudden a pillar of white light came down in front of Hitomi. A boy dressed in black armour appeared in front of her.

"AHHH!!" Hitomi screamed as she ran into him and fell over onto the ground.

The boy turned around, he glared at her, "It's coming."

I got up and walked over to the boy, "What?" I asked as I looked over him. 

"SHH!! Be quiet!" He snapped.

I blinked. What a rude kid, "Hey mister! If you think for one minute that I'm gonna listen to you, you're..." I got cut off as he backhanded me across the face.

"I said be quiet! It's coming!" he said pulled out his sword.

Amonu stared at the boy, as did Hitomi. I frowned. Dumbass, slapping me like that, I'll get him back. I would have hit him right there but out of no where a huge dragon came thundering towards us.

"Oh my gawd!" Hitomi screamed as she backed up.

"You all get out of here right now!!! Run!!" the boy screamed as he ran towards the dragon with his sword in hand.

I didn't think twice, I ran off in the direction of the near by shrine. Hitomi and Amonu followed close behind me as I pushed and kicked at braches to get them out of my way.

"Saria!!" Hitomi screamed as she ran up beside me panting hard.

"What?!" I yelled and panted intensely as I ran through the trees and out onto the shrine stairs.

She looked really worried, "It's following us!!" she said running up the stairs.

I looked behind us, my eyes widened, "Damnit, stupid thing!!! That boy better get rid of it!" I yelled and ran up the steps. I soon found myself trapped when I reached the top. The dragon jumped down right in front of us, I glared at it. Gawd did it ever stink, it wasn't much for looks either. Hitomi clung behind me, I rolled my eyes and grabbed a huge tree branch.

"STAY BACK!!!" the boy yelled as he jumped down in front of me and slashed at the dragon.

For a second Hitomi froze and got one of her visions again, I sighed and waited for her to wake up. 

All of a sudden she screamed at the boy, "LOOK OUT!!! ABOVE YOU!!!"

The boy looked up and jumped out of the way as the dragons tail came down and went into the ground beside him. I blinked as the boy jumped up and stabbed his sword deep into the dragon's chest. He pulled the sword down through the dragon, cutting it open as it's green blood poured out all over him and the surrounding ground. 

"Holy shit...." I barely made out and walked up behind the boy as he reached into the dead dragon and pulled out a glowing stone.

He smiled and started to walk away, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I yelled and spun him around to face me.

"Let go of me! I'm going back to Geae, to Escaflowne," he replied and pulled away.

"What the hell is an Escaflowne? And where the hell is Geae?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He blinked, "Geae is here....what..." he looked around, "Where am I?"

"Earth," I replied and kicked him into a tree. 

He jumped up quickly and pulled out his sword and threw off his armour, "No one does that to me."

I had no time to reply. A huge white light came down from the sky and onto me and the boy. Hitomi ran over to see what was going on but only got sucked up into the sky with us.

(AN: okay...that was a long chapter....kinda but yea. I said 3 reviews and what do I get? like 12...oh well plz r/r and I'll put up and new chapter soon okay ^_^)


	3. A New World; A New Life...

Chapter 3!@#$%^&*()--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was drifting, slowly through a world never seen before. Where was I? I opened my eyes. Sitting up on the wet grass I looked around. Hitomi lay beside me, peacefully sleeping. I wrenched. I got up and looked around, it was completely dark. I could see the boy that had been on earth with us. He was slightly taller than me, his raven black hair blew gently in the wind as did the red vest he was wearing. I didn't care much for his pants though, they were a tan colour and kind of tight. I looked up at the moon lit sky, only to find the earth behind it. My eyes widened at the sight. Where was I? A dream? No, it was real. I leaned up against a tree the boy was standing beside.

"So," I said crossing my arms, "how did we get here? And where the hell are we?"

He turned and looked at me. His cold but somewhat gentle red brown eyes staring straight at me, "Geae. I don't know how you got here but I know that if you ever dare to speak to me in that tone again I will have you thrown in the dungeon."

I heard a rustle in the grass behind me, I turned around only to see Hitomi panicking slightly, "Where am I?" she said looking around.

"Geae," I said with a snap," where ever the hell that is."

"Geae?" Hitomi blinked.

The boy turned around and walked over to Hitomi, "Get up, we must go back to the palace."

I rolled my eyes, "What's with you? You act like you have the power to over rule us. It's not like you're some sort of Prince or King and even if you are, which I highly doubt; I'm not going to listen to you."

He frowned, "My name is Van. Van Slanzer de Fanel, I am the King of Finalia," he said staring to walk towards a light in the far distance. I sighed and followed. Hitomi, still not to sure what to make of the situation; picked up he duffle bag and ran after us.

Reaching the light I soon realized it was a city, well village because it was fairly small. Hitomi walked up behind me and help onto my arm lightly, I pulled away angrily. I looked around at the houses, everything was so old. No electricity it was all candle lit, fires could be seen inside homes. Van took hold of Hitomi's arm and guided her through the people. What a jackass, he helps Hitomi then just leaves me behind. Not that I blame him of course, just that I get annoyed when people don't tell me where they are going. I followed them as best as I could but the light in the street was next to none. I fumbled around in the darkness until Hitomi realized I wasn't behind her.

"Saria? Where are you?" she said as she turned around.

Van looked around, "Who are you looking for?"

"My sister, Saria...I think we might have lost her," Hitomi wined and searched through the darkness.

He blinked, "You mean that girl?"

"Yea, my twin sister. I think we lost her."

"You never lost me, I'm over here," I mumbled and walked out from behind some people.

Van groaned as Hitomi smiled as we continued to walk through the dark trees and up to a large castle. Van led us up the front steps and into the castle, people bowed to him as he walked in. I looked around in awe at the vastness of the place. It was huge.

"Lord Van!!!" I heard at a big ball of fur jumped on Van. 

"Merle!" Van smiled as he pulled the cat-like person off him. Hitomi and I stared as the cat girl proceeded ask Van about the dragon and if he got the energist. Not knowing what they were talking about, I started to back away from the conversation. I walked down the main hall, looking at all the pictures along the way. I kept walking, it was very quiet. I guess it was supposed to be, even for during the night. I turned a corner and walked up some stairs. Forgetting that I was in a strange world and that I didn't know anyone here, I walked right into a guard.

"What are you doing young lady?" the guard asked me in a harsh tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I growled.

The guard frowned and pushed my back the way I came, "I think I should take you to Lord Van. He knows how to deal with intruders!"

I rolled my eyes,"Oh please, Lord Van is such a wimp. I kicked his ass!"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked in a bewildered manner.

"Oh never mind, I shouldn't even speak here. You're all crazy!" I yelled and ran down the hall.

"Hey! Stop!" the guard yelled as he ran after me.

I laughed as I ran faster through the halls, turning a corner I ran up a flight of stairs and into the tower. I looked around, there was no way out. Unless I felt like jumping out a window. I backed up against the wall and waited for the guards to finally catch up.

"There you are!" one of them said, "Come here my young lady." said the other as they walked towards me.

"Don't you dare touch me or I'll cut your balls off!!!" I yelled as pulled out my pocket knife and pointed it at them.

They all stared at me for a few minutes then one of them lunged forward and knocked the knife from my hand. I yelled at him and kicked him in the face. But before I could continue, the other guards came up behind me and tied my hands and feet together. They dragged my down the stairs and over to the place where I had last seen Hitomi. Dropping my in front of Van, they began to explain how rude I was for a girl. 

"Oh shut up already!!" I yelled and pulled apart the ropes that bound my wrists. 

"Saria..."Hitomi said kneeling down to untie the ropes around my feet.

I slapped her hands away, "I don't need you're help Hitomi! I don't need anyone!" I screamed as I yanked the ropes from me feet. 

"Alright, Hitomi..."Van started to say, "My servants will take you to a room upstairs and your sister, well...I'll find a place for her."

Hitomi smiled, "Thank you and Saria, please try you calm down a bit."

"I will not calm down! I have no idea where the fuck I am! And I don't like this bastard!!!" I yelled and as I pointed at Van. My eyes were redder than normal now, I couldn't stand it. This was just stupid, first I get expelled from school then I have to go with my perfect prissy sister to the track to meet her love and form there it just gets worse. 

Van frowned, "That's it, I'm not taking this from you! You can sleep in tower!"

Hitomi put a hand over her mouth, "Oh no, please. Just leave her be...she has quite a temper. It's normal for her."

"Shut up Hitomi! I don't need your help," I snapped.

Van looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Fine, she can stay in the room next to you but if I hear anymore of her yelling she's staying in the dungeon," he stated and walked off to his quarters.

I crossed my arms and sighed. This was not what my idea of fun. Hitomi and I actually ended up sharing a room, we were supposed to share a bed but I refused. The floor was cold and hard. I got up and looked out the window, the sun started to rise over the hill. I glanced over at the balcony, I opened it's doors and walked out onto it. This air was still chilled from the night but the rising sun brought warmth to the side of the castle. Looking over the edge of the balcony I could see that the drop wasn't very far. So being the idiot I am I decided to jump off. My legs were almost crushed beneath me as I landed. I groaned slightly, I got up and started to walk off into the distance. No one would ever know, Hitomi might but I wasn't about to waste my time on her. I already knew what was to become of me, it was fate that had brought me here. I raise my hand to my chest and clasped my pendant. Sighing heavily I kept walking. Through the trees, past streams and waterfalls, over hills. I walked until it was dark again. Because I was so lost in my mind of thoughts from my vision I had, had the night before I forgot completely about the time and where I was going. I stopped onto of a hill. Taking off pendant and holding in my hand I let it hang in the wind. I closed my eyes and waited. The pendant swung in the direction of my destiny. I opened my eyes so that I could be revealed to my future. Only that future was not that easy to see.

(AN: okay I think I'm going a little weird in the brain @_@....Van is kinda OOC and so is Hitomi. I'm really sorry if I'm off, it's just that I haven't watched Escaflowne in a while because my mother decided that it was a good idea to get rid of the cable TV. so now I am anime deprived and I am not in my right mind. so if I'm really getting off track plz tell me before I just really mess up my fic -_-' thnx guys...plz R/R )


	4. Fate?

Chapter 4!@#$%^&()----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back of my mind I knew that there was something wrong with the image I was trying to see. I could feel it in the wind and I knew for sure that there was huge fortress off in the distance. I just couldn't see it. I closed my eyes again after some major walking in that direction, I waited for an image to come to me. My eyes burst open as the image of the fortress came into my mind. It was huge and not only that it was invisible to all that had no such ability as I. I put my pendant back on and looked at the sky. It was noon, I was alone, I didn't know where I was and the most important thing to me at the moment was...food. As I walked towards the huge fortress my stomach growled louder and louder. It was hard to bare the thought of me not eating. I hadn't eating in 2 days. This was not normal, I always eat more than at least 5 times in a day. And now I haven't eating at all in 2 days and my tummy was beginning to eat it's self. I walked on until I couldn't take it no more. I fell to the ground and walked the world around me fade out.

------------------

"Are you sure there isn't anything out there?!" Dilandau screamed at Folken for the tenth time.

"Yes. I'm positive. There is no sign of Finalia's soldiers anywhere," Folken rolled his eyes and walked down the corridor.

Dilandau frowned, "I know you're lying, there is always something out there and you know it," he spat.

Folken stopped and turned around to face the angry Dilandau, "Dilandau, as far as I know there is nothing there but if you insist that there is something there why don't you go and see for you're self? "he said then turned and continued on his way.

"WHAT!?!?! You expect me to go out there?!?!" Dilandau yelled after Folken. 

"Your choice if you want to go and train," Folken replied as he walked down the corridor and through a door.

Dilandau crossed his arms and smirked, "Geez, make me do the work. Fine I will go do it myself," he grumbled as he sheathed his sword and walked down the hallway. He flung open the door that led into the hanger when his gymelef was held. He grumbled as he threw guards out of his way and climbed into his gymelef.

He looked around on he ground for any sign of something suspicious. He stopped when he saw something laying on the ground near a tree.

"I knew Folken was lying to me," he spat as he landed his melef and climbed out. He walked over to what he saw, his eyes widened at the sight, "A girl! What the hell is she doing all the way out here? None the less I guess it's best to dispose of the creature before something happens." He smirked and pulled his sword out of it sheath.

-------------------

I groaned and rolled over in the wet grass. Opening my eyes I could see that there was a dark figure looming over me. I jumped up when I realized that they had a sword.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I screamed at the boy. He had silver hair and red eyes. His armour was a red colour and it covered much of his body.

"Why don't you tell me what you are doing? This is Zaibach territory!" the boy snapped and pointed his sword at me.

I blinked then smirked, "Zaibach territory eh? You think I care if I'm in some ones territory?"

The boys eyes narrowed, "I'm warning you, if you don't move your ass outa here I will kill you."

"Kill me? Oh no you're gonna kill me!," I remarked sarcastically.

"I will. You may not have realized but I am the head of all the Dragon Slayers in Geae and if you do not obey me I will have you killed," the boy said with an grin.

I crossed my arms, "I'm not leaving. Fate has pointed me in this direction and I'm not going to turn away!"

"Fine! You have three choices," he glared at me as he moved the sword point closer to my neck, "One, you leave and go back to where ever you came from. Two, I kill you or three, you come back to Zaibach with me and I'll see what Folken thinks of you. So? What will it be?"

I frowned. None of the choices seemed to appeal to me but I couldn't turn back and I really didn't want to die either, "Fine have it your way. I'll come back with you but first allow me a minute to check something," I said to him with a slight smile.

"Fine," she snapped and pulled the sword away from my throat.

I turned my back and took off my pendant. I let it hang in the breeze as I closed my eyes and waited. I swung towards me, which meant whatever was behind me was the path I was to take. I turned around only to find the boy leaning up against a huge machines leg. He had his arms crossed and did not seem very pleased.

"You finished yet!?" he snapped.

"Yes! I'm finished. Gawd, spaz much, " I said putting my pendant back on as I walked over to him.

The boy scowled and climbed up into the machine, "Good, I was getting annoyed."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the machine. It was huge. The colour of it matched that of the armour the boy was wearing. The machine clearly belonged to him and no one else. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that the boy was screaming at me.

"WHAT??!!!" I yelled up at him.

" I said, can you get your ass over here so I can pick you up!!!" he yelled at me.

I groaned and walked over, "Why the fuck did you-.....what the hell!!!" I screamed as the huge machine picked me up. I squirmed around to try and break free but of course it wasn't going to happen. I sighed as the machine flew up into the air and off in the direction of the way my pendant had wanted me to go. 

*********************

"Let go of me!!!" I yelled at the guards as the tied my hands behind my back and pushed me towards a pair of large doors. The just rolled his eyes and lead the guards through the doors. They threw me on the floor then closed the doors. The boy stood above me with his arms crossed and a sly smile on his face.

"So Dilandau, you found something didn't you?" a voice said.

"I told you there was something out there," the boy growled and sat in a large chair.

A man with light blue hair walked out of the darkness and towards me. He wore a long black cape like cloche and a had a strange marking pained on his face. He looked down at me, "Girl from the mystic moon, we need your assistance will you please be kind enough to help us?" he said reaching his hand out to me as a guard untied my wrists.

I blinked and outstretched my hand to let him pull me up, "Mystic moon?" I asked.

"Yes," he said pointing out the window at the earth behind the moon.

"The earth...but assist you? In doing what?" I said looking back at him, "Who are you anyway? You think I'm gonna just help who ever wants it?"

"My name is Folken," he said with a slight bow, "and he over there is Dilandau."

The boy with the silver hair stood up and walked over, "Please to meet you I'm sure," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Same here," I snapped and crossed my arms.

"Your name Miss?" the man that called him self Folken asked.

I blinked and sighed, "Saria," I replied.

"Then Saria it is. Please excuse Dilandau his behaviour is not expectable today," he said.

"Don't worry about it, next time I'll make sure I crack him one," I smiled.

Dilandau glared at me, "You will not!"

My eyes narrowed and I glared right back, "Oh I won't will I? Just watch me."

"Saria? Please follow me, I have arranged your own quarters for you. I will make sure that you have something clean to wear when you get there. When you are done getting dressed I will have a guard escort you to the kitchen," Folken said putting a hand on my shoulder and guiding me out through the doors.

I didn't say anything as we walked. The halls were dark and as were the guards that guarded them. I clasped my hand around my pendant. Was this the place fate was pointing me? Or was this just a stop along the way? The glow of my pendant told me I had no need to worry. This was the place I needed to be. Away from Hitomi and my so called family. All I had now to depend on was this man Folken, Dilandau looked as if he could be trusted but not with feelings. I had no idea what was coming to me but I knew that this world depended on it.

(AN: SORRY!!!! I didn't mean to take so long to update but...uh...yea it was spring break and I had a friend visit me that lives far away so yea...I was with her the whole time and I had no time to write another chapter...SORRY!!!! so yea plz R/R and I know it might be a bit OOC but like I said before I haven't watched Escaflowne in a while so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! thnx a bunch guys ^_^ later)


	5. Everything Ends...and Everything Begins

Chapter 5!@#$%^&*()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed and looked out the window again. This was completely unfair. Not in my entire life had I ever been told to wear a big ugly fancy dress. It was more that just sick it was down right disturbing. First of all it was my least favourite colour; pink. Second it had more bows and ribbons than any wedding dress I had ever seen in my life span of 15 years. I pounded my fist against the wall continuously. Gawd this was boring, were they even coming to get me? I looked down as my stomach gave a huge growl. I sighed. Food was the one thing I needed to have at least every 3 hours a day. But because these hoe banging bastards were being slow and giving me a dress to wear on top of that, I was in the worst mood possible.

There was a loud knock at the door, "Miss Saria?" the voice said.

"Yea" I answered in a angry sort of tone.

"Are you ready?" the voice of the extremely annoying Dilandau spat.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you think?"

"You better be!" he growled and flung open the door

"Or what?" I snapped as he walked in. I threw a pricing glare at him and crossed my arms.

He frowned, "Get dressed woman!!!" he yelled and threw the dress at me.

"There's no way in hell that I'm gonna be even caught dead in that ugly thing!!! You can't make me wear it," I said looking away. I could here him mumble words that he mother wouldn't approve of.

He turned to me and glared, "Either you change those clothes or you don't eat!"

"I said I'm not wearing it!!! Give me something else to wear! I hate dresses!!" I screamed at him as I stepped forward.

He grunted, "Fine! Don't wear it! But you do realize that all the men here will stare at you?" he grinned and crossed his arms.

"Give me something else to wear and I'll wear it, okay!? I just don't want to wear a damn dress," I said turning around and staring out the window. I waited for a while as I heard him leave the room, only to return a few minutes later.

He cleared his thought to get my attention, "Here," he threw an outfit that resembled his to me, "It's a Dragon slayers suit. If you wear it you will be required to train will us men everyday. We will teach you all the skills you need to in order to become a Dragon slayer. If you do not want to wear this you must wear the dress. You wear the dress and you not have to do anything at all for your self. You will have it all done for you, there will be no dirty work for you to do and you will be required to stay within Zaibach territory at all times. So what's it gonna be? Life of a Dragon slayer? Or the life of an actual woman?" he chuckled to him self.

I stared at the slayers outfit he gave me. It wasn't bad, it was almost an exact replica of the one Dilandau wore. All that was changed was that it was slightly smaller and it's shade of red was a bit darker. I could tell he was getting annoyed, I smiled, "I think I'll take the suit thanks. I have never really liked being a girl much," I said and I removed my shirt, forgetting that he was still standing there. 

He coughed, "Fine, hurry up though. We're late as it is," he said calmly and walked out, closing the door at the same time. I sighed and pulled off the rest of my clothes. I stretched for a minute then pulled on the slayers outfit. It was a nice fit. There wasn't anything about it that was bad. I look in the mirror when I was finished. I was weird how the suit was like made for me, it felt like I'd been in it before. I shrugged it off and opened the door, I looked down the hallway. I could hear voices, so I started to walk in that direction. The hallway was dark except for a light at the end of it where I could hear the voices. I peered into the room, it was full of all the dragon slayers. They were all eating, talking, playing games and just doing the things that men do. Dilandau was seated at the front of the room, Folken was sitting next to him, he looked as if he was unhappy about something. I pushed the door open slowly as I walked in. The door made a loud creak, all eyes turned and looked at me.

"Hey who's that?" one guy said and pointed at me.

Another from the back of the room put in, "I've never seen him before. I thought only Lord Dilandau wore such armour."

"Yea! Dilandau is the only one that can wear red!" another said.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. What a bunch of dorks, really immature too, "Oh gawd," I said to my self as I made my way through the group of laughing men towards Folken.

"Saria," Folken said stepping forward.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Your late. And not only that you're not dressed properly. Why is this?" he questioned.

I ran and hand through my red hair, "One thing, I hate dresses. Two I don't mind wearing this because it's comfortable."

Folken gave me a weird look, "But you're a woman, not a man. You do realize that by becoming a Dragon slayer you have to live by their rules, you can't do things you would normally do as a woman. Although because I brought you here for something else other than this, I will give you an acceptation," Folken said and pointed to a table with food on it. 

"Thank you," I bowed slightly and walked over to the table. I sat down on the hard bench and ate, and ate and ate some more. I ate until I couldn't move. I groaned as I got up from the table, I was just about to put my hand on the door to open it when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me over.

"Hey so you're a girl!" the guy said with a sly grin.

I blinked slightly then shot a fierce look at him, "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing, I just wanna be friends," he smiled.

"Right," I said pulling away from him and walking out the door. I walked down the dark hallway again. Only this time there was no light, I couldn't see anything other than the pathway before me. I kept walking until I realized that not only was I lost but I been walking for hours. I looked around, it was completely silent. There was no sign of anyone anywhere. They were most likely still in the room where we were eating. I sighed and walked along beside a large window. I stopped and stared out it for a long time. I nearly jumped a mile high when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Saria, shouldn't you be resting?" Folken asked calmly.

I turned around and looked up at Folken, "Well I guess I should sleep but I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to war or something in the morning."

"You don't know that," he said and started to walk, "You have much to learn Saria."

I walked after him, "What do you mean I don't know that? Are you saying I could go to war tomorrow?" I asked.

"It is possible. After all you are a Dragon slayer now, you must do as all the other do," he said as he walked along the hallway. I didn't say anything. This was going to be weird, this is where everything ends. My whole life is about to be remade and I have no choice but to go with it. I pulled my pendant out from my under my armour. I took it off, only to stare at it intensely then I stopped and let it hang in the air. I closed my eyes and waited. The pendant swung in the direction of the hallway we were headed down. I opened my eyes and continued walking.

"What were you doing?" Folken asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

Folken stopped and looked at me, "You can see things, that's what you just did. Did you not?"

I stopped and looked down, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because," he said as he started to walk again, "I know your life Saria."

I blinked and just stood there, "Wha...what?"

"I know how much you hate your twin sister Hitomi, I know why you got expelled from a place called school and I know why you don't care about things. Saria, I know your pain. Come with me and we will erase all that has happened in your past," he said walking closer to me.

"Erase?" I said slowly as I stepped back.

He nodded, "Yes, you will forget it. It will still be there but you will no long care about it, it will be locked away in the back of your mind. Trust me, it's alright."

I looked down. Erase? Everything? But how? I would never remember anything about my life. Not that it matters though, I have nothing to remember, "Fine."

-------------------------

"Saria, please sit still!!!" Folken said holding me down as Dilandau strapped me down to a table.

"No! You lied to me! Folken!! You lied!!" I cried out as Dilandau finished.

Folken looked down upon me, "Saria, just calm down. You're going to be fine."

"No! You said it wouldn't hurt!" I screamed and tried to pull away from the table that held me down.

"Good grief woman! Calm down!! It's not the end of the world!" Dilandau yelled at me.

I glared at him, "Shut up! It is the end of the world!! I'm not going to remember anything you idiot!!"

Dilandau smirked and walked away. I frowned as I watched him leave. He knew something I didn't, it bothered me. I hate it when people know things that I don't. I watched as Folken injected a needle into my arm.

"Relax and you'll out of it soon. I promise I won't hurt you," he said as he pulled out the needle. I waited and watched as the world around me slowly turned dark. It felt like I was slowly slipping away from the world. Everything was dark and yet everything was light. No sound. No smell and no sight. Here everything end...and everything begins.

(AN: sry I didn't update…don't kill me!!! *runs and hides* so yea…I'm really sorry I was like busy. So yea this chapter is kinda short but I was like in a hurry cuz my mom was like "I WANT ON THE COMP" and I was like yea yea just bite me. :p it was great trying to write this…to much stuff going on around me but yea plz R/R and I need more reviews people *cries* I only got like 3 last time. I feel so rejected *sniffles* )


	6. New Rage

Chapter 6!@#$%^&*()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: ok, I know it has been a long time since I last updated...-_- I'm really sorry but I've been kinda busy and yea. One of you had a question about how does Folken do the mind erasing thing. Well the truth is...it was late at night and I was just typing and it just happened. In other words it's just something I made up and that's what you do in fanfics right? I hope so. But anyway any questions? No questions no answers. e-mail me or whatever if u DO have a question 6_6)

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt the warmth of the sunlight hit my face. Silence. As far as I knew, nothing had changed. I remember walking into this room and laying down, I remember the dinner...I remember...remember...nothing. Where am I? I sat up and looked around. I could see nothing that made sense. It was blurry, like water when you look through it. I could make out images and colours but nothing definite. I could hear voices talking to me but nothing they said to me made any sense. I felt like a was a million miles away from them but they were still talking to me. I shook my head a bit and closed my eyes. I opened them a few minutes later only to fine my self in my room, in my bed...completely changed out of my slayers armour. What the hell? Who in the world did this to me? Stupid people trying to rape me, god they really need lives. I swung my legs off the bed and looked down at myself. My eyes widened at the sight of the ugly purple night gown I was in. Now they were really going to get it, whoever did this to me. Walking over to the mirror I noticed that my pendant was not around my neck. I franticly looked around for it but no such luck. I pulled the ugly gown over my head and tossed it on the floor. I continued to look for my lost pendant in my underwear, not really caring what other people would think because they couldn't see me. Or so I thought. Just as I looked under my bed I heard the door creek open. In my rush to pull myself out from under my bed, I hit my head in the process.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow.....gawd...ah fuck ow," I cursed as I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my bleeding skull.

"Saria...are you alright?" a familiar voice said.

I looked up and there was Folken looking right at me, "Uh...yea, I'll be fine," I said removing my hand from the back of my head. 

"You sure, you're bleeding something fierce," he said in a concerned manner.

"I said I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl," I snapped and got up from the floor. I soon realized that I still had nothing really on me. I blushed slightly and looked up at Folken.

"Yes?" he answered calmly.

I blinked a few times, "Uh.....you don't care er I mean or um.....look at me!" I snapped at him in a tone of furry.

He chuckled a bit and crossed his arms, "Yea I can see that you are a bit uncomfortable like that, but really it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Oh.....ok then but...umm...one question," I said calming down a bit and pulling a blanket over me a bit.

"Ask away," he smiled.

I fiddled with the blanket a bit, "Uh...who the fuck changed me out of my slayers armour and put me in bed? Like seriously, who could be that stupid and get away with it?"

Folken blinked, he looked at me blankly then replied, "Well I didn't do it if that's what you were wondering but the prince did if you really want to know."

"WHAT!!!!???? DILANDAU?!?!" I screamed and fell over on my ass.

"Yes, Dilandau did that. I asked him to because I couldn't, so he didn't do it at own will and he never offered to do it either..." Folken stopped speaking when the door creaked a bit more and a figure walked in.

"Woman!!!! What are you doing on the floor? Get up or you're going to be late for your training!!!" Dilandau screamed at me.

I glared up at him, "What does it look like I'm doing you ass hole? You're the one that put me in here and changed me into that shit ugly night gown!!!"

"Well excuse me!! You think I wanted to change you into that??!! NO!! I didn't!!! Now shut up and get ready to go woman!!!!" He screamed at me again, only this time threw a near by chair at me as well. He walked out shortly after I got up and was about to beat the living hell out of him.

"Saria! Calm down!! Just get ready and go down stairs to train with the others alright?" Folken said holding me back away from the door.

I glared up at him and pulled away from his grasp, "FINE!! I'll go!!" I yelled and pushed him out the door. I slammed the door in his face and crossed my arms. Fuckin' assholes, can't they just leave me alone. I walked around the room in search of my armour. I pulled it on quickly then started to look for my pendant again. Of course, not such luck in finding it. I clenched my fists angrily and flung the door open then stormed down the hallway. 

"Miss Saria...what are y-" I cut the guard off with a swift crack in the jaw before he could say anymore. I walked past him, down the hallway to the main room. It felt like I had the whole map of Zaibach planed in my head. I stopped and looked at the closed doors of the room. I frowned slightly and narrowed my eyes. I could here voices coming from within the room. One had to be Folken's, and the other was unmistakably Dilandau's.

"Where the hell did you put my pendant?!" I screamed and pounded my fist again the door.

The door opened, a guard stood there, "Miss Saria, Folken wishes that y-"

"Wishes that I what?!" I said as I hit him in the face with a small knife. "Wishes that I leave as to be a good girl?" I dragged the knife over the guard's face, making a deep cut. "I think not!" I yelled and through the guard into a wall.

"SARIA!!!" Folken said as he quickly walked over to me.

I glared at him, my eyes glowing deep red with furry, "Like I said...Folken dear, where the hell is my pendant?!"

"Get out of here woman!! This is not a place for you!!" Dilandau yelled as his grabbed my wrist and attempted to toss me out the door.

Pulling away from his grasp, he was the one to be thrown out the door, "You get out!!! This is not a place for you to interrupt me!!!" I screamed and kicked him.

"Damn you woman...I'll kill you. You do not treat me in such a manner as that!!!" Dilandau yelled as he jumped up to his feet. He walked closer to me, his face right up in mine, "Did you hear me?"

I smirked and grabbed him by the throat, "Oh but did you hear me? I believe I told you to stay out of this!!!! Not only that, I can act how ever I want to, when ever I want to, where ever I want to and to ever I want to!!!"

"Saria let go of him," Folken calmly requested, "Let him go this very instant."

I frowned and released the silver haired boy. Turning to face Folken I frowned and crossed my arms, "I'm not gonna ask anymore for my pendant. I'll just find it myself," I said closing my eyes. I waited and concentrated. Finally I opened my eyes.

Folken blinked slightly when I looked up at him, "Move," I said as I pushed past him into the room.

"You can't go in there!!!" Dilandau screamed and leaped forward to follow me. He halted to a stop when Folken caught him by the collar.

"I can do whatever the hell I please," I snapped as I opened a small box and too my pendant from it. I turned around and walked straight out, heading for the eating hall. I brushed the hair out of my eyes then put my pendant on. This pendant of mine was to never leave me, even if I must die. There is no one that can take this power away from me. I picked up my walking pace as I walked down the dark walkway to the eating hall. 


	7. Broken Bones

Chapter 7!@#$%^&*()--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saria," Folken sighed, "I don't know how to go about this but even Dilandau can contain himself when it comes to these sort of problems." he said pacing back and forth in front of me.

I smirked, "Bullshit, I heard that he broken a guys arm and nose over the last piece of meat. So don't tell me that Mr. Jackass can contain himself," I spat.

"Compared to you Saria he did contain himself. You broken the guys right arm, left leg, ripped out one of his eyes and made him eat it. That is completely unacceptable, I will not have it. If this behaviour of yours continues you will be forced to wear dresses and act as the other women do. Understand?" Folken said calmly.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever but I'm not eating with those pigs. They're disgusting! They came onto me and trying to pull my armour off me. I refuse to eat in the there!" I retorted. Getting up and grabbing my sword I stalked off the training. Dilandau will be mad when he finds out I nearly killed one of his best men and am late for training at the same time. I calmly walked down the corridor to the training hall. I slowly opened the door and walked in. All eyes were on me as I strolled over to the bench. I only made it half before Dilandau started screaming at me as usual.

"Where have you been woman?! You're late!! On top of that I hear that you are responsible for Migel's medical condition. Is that true?!" he screamed at me.

I walked up to him and put my face up in his, "It's none of your business...Dilandau," I said calmly and smiled.

He frowned and slapped me across the face, "Get your sword, woman," he spat and walked over and picked up his sword. Turning around he slowly pulled out his sword from it's sheath and pointed it towards me, "This is your first training lesson," he growled.Focusing my eyes on him I quickly pulled out my sword and stood in my ready position looking directly at him. My eyes gleamed red as I could see his do the same. We were more alike than I initially thought.

He ran towards me, sword outstretched. Our swords met in union. Again and again they clashed. I didn't even know what I was doing. The moves I was pulling off I didn't remember from anywhere. I had never had any other previous training. Something in the back of my brain was controlling my moves and it just flowed out of me like water. The expression on Dilandau's face got angrier and angrier."DAMN YOU WOMAN!!! WHY AREN'T YOU LOSING?!!" he screamed at me."I DON'T KNOW WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHY YOU AREN'T WINNING??!!" I laughed and with a swift hit with the flat side of my sword I sent him sliding across the floor in pain. "Lucky for you I hit you with the flat side of my blade," I smirked and walked away, sheathing my sword at the same time."DAMN YOU! YOU BITCH!!" he yelled after me. There was nothing he could say to make me feel any less of myself. The men talked among themselves as I walked through the. Some pointed and sneered, others laughed. Somehow I managed to block most of their comments out of my mind as I walked to the hall doors. Before I could turn the knob I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't move."We aren't finished yet..."Dilandau growled.I slowly turned around to face him, "Yes we are. When your enemy's blade has fallen the fight is finished, although usually you're supposed to kill them but lucky for you I gave you another chance," I said in a harsh tone. He stared at me for a few minutes then turned away."Go to your room woman, I will see you tonight," he grinned then stalked off to finish the training. I blinked. See me tonight? What was he talking about? A private training lesson? Oh god knows what he was talking about, it's not like he was asking me to dinner. He wouldn't in the first place, for one thing he hates me. Two, I just beat him and he really hates me. Whatever the matter may be I had no reason to worry about it. Whatever Dilandau is planning, Folken knows about it and if Folken knows something he will surely tell me. I walked swiftly down the dark hallway that led to Folken's quarters. The hallway seemed unusually dark today, not that it made a difference I could never see where I was going in the first place. No matter I knocked on the door. "Folken? Folken?"I heard footsteps near the door, is creeked open, "Saria? May I help you?" Folken asked and opened the door for me to come in. The room was dark and quiet, he guided me to a chair and motioned for me to sit. "What brings you here? You're supposed to be in training right now."I nodded, "Yes I am. I was just wondering do you know if Dilandau has plans of any kind tonight?"Folken blinked, "No I'm not aware of any plans he has made. I'm sure that if he made plans he would have informed me first. Why do you ask?" Folken calmly said and leaned towards me slightly."Oh no reason, I was just wondering what his schedule was like that's all," I lied and got up from the chair."Be sure to wear something nice tonight Saria," Folken smiled and pushed me lightly out the door. Confused and a little tired I started to walk to my bedroom. Stupid people, trying to scare me. What was with Folken? Telling me to dress nice for tonight, how fucked up. Oh well, fuck it. I slowly climbed the stairs that lead up to the hall way in which my room was. The stairs seemed unbelievably hard to climb today. I must just be tired. It was nearing 6pm and falling asleep seemed to be a good idea to spend the rest of my evening doing. I had been drawing and training all afternoon in my bedroom. Although I still have no idea where I had such fighting skills from and drawing was the same. I don't remember knowing how to draw, and certainly not well. I sat down on my bed and looked at the pictures I had created. The images seemed to familiar but I knew I have never seen them before. It seemed like there was a whole world trapped in the back of my mind that I had never known about. I yawned. Sleep was near, I had already removed my armour but my clothes needed a wash so I removed those to and climbed into bed. The ticking of the clock next to my bed helped me drift off to sleep.

(AN: I haven't updated in a really long time, so so sorry peoples but yea I forgot about the story I hope its ok although it's kinda boring and my writing skills are lacking so R/R PLZ and I try and write more soon :P )


End file.
